nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley (WarioWare)
Ashley is a fifteen-year-old witch who lives in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. She is sometimes seen with a bunny doll. However, her theme song states she never plays with dolls, leading to the suspicion it is used for magical purposes. She also seems to have a large ego. She can be seen with a small red demon-like creature named Red, who is always assisting Ashley with her spells. It's worth noting that in the Japanese version of the game she is to be eight which is probably more accurate, given her childlike proportions. ''WarioWare'' ''WarioWare: Touched! In ''WarioWare: Touched!, Ashley is looking for the last ingredient of a potion she is brewing. Then she spots Orbulon's ship crashing, but Red fails to catch Orbulon, and so apologizes to Ashley. Ashley accepts Red's apologies, before telling him she'll use Red instead. In this game, her microgames are focused on tapping and grabbing objects with the stylus called "Total Drag". ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' However, Red appears along with Ashley again in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Ashley tries to cast a spell on a potted plant, but, unlike what she expected, she turns the flower to a daisy. Then a mysterious spell book appears, and, after completing Ashley's level, one can see her trying the spell again receiving help from the book. Now, another potted plant grows into gigantic venus flytrap. Red is shown to be frightened but Ashley only smiles after seeing what she had done. ''Game & Wario'' In Game & Wario, Ashley finds a monster in book and attempts to teleport into that world using Red. However, a gust of wind blows turning a page to a dessert-themed world. Red is pleased by her mistake while there is Ashley furiously ordering Red to transform into a broom. The game here is navigated by turning the Gamepad in the direction you'd like Ashley to go in. Pressing the ZL or ZR button does a loop. The goal is to collect the gems so Ashley can teleport out of there. There are cookie which she automatically shoots at. There is also an anger mechanic that if you get hit too much, you must pat her head by touching the screen to calm her down. ''WarioWare Gold'' In WarioWare Gold, Ashley summon a demon that is distressed since it has not eaten anything since the Dark Lord Hum Gree has been eating all the food in the demon world. Ashley then heads into the demon world to defeat Hum Gree and turns him nice. She later attends the potluck with 5-Volt, 9-Volt and the others. She brings a mandrake root which Red freaks out about it's cry killing you. Spitz plays a prank by fake crying, which makes Red scream and faint; which makes 9-Volt come to conclusion that a potluck isn't such a good idea. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ashley's song is a music featured on the WarioWare, Inc. stage and Ashley herself is featured as a sticker that grant +22 power to any magic attacks. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, she appears as an Assist Trophy . When summoned, she creates a black cloud which causes various effects like shrinking or growing or reversing projectiles. She also appears as a Mii costume for the Mii Swordfighter and like all other Assist Trophies, she has her own regular trophy. Trophy Description version.]] *NA: "'"This young witch-in-training lives in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. She's shy and quick to anger, but secretly she wants more friends. When she appears on the battlefield, she will summon a damaging zone of darkness around her. The zone causes a variety of effects, none of them good." *EU: "'"Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? You'd better learn her name, 'cause she's Aa-ashley! This little witch loves cursing people, but also wants more friends. Talk about wanting to have your cake and eat it, too... In battle, she conjures a zone of darkness that both damages and shrinks other fighters!" ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Ashley returns once again to reprise her role as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and retain all of her effects from the past game. She cannot be attacked by playable characters unlike other Assist Trophies. She's also a Support Spirit with a two slot trait that makes the player's Ultimate Smash meter charge faster. Ashley's Song From WarioWare: Touched!: :Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? :You'd better learn my name 'cause it's :Ashley! :She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanest potions. :You might be the ingredient I seek. :Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent demeanor. :You'd better be afraid of the great :Ashley! :She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair. :Who has time for girly things like that? :Eye of newt, I cast a hex on you. :Grandma's wig, this will make you big. :Kitten spit, soon your pants won't fit. :Pantalones Giganticus! Oh, no, not again... :She can rule the world and still finish all her homework. :Everyone knows I'm the greatest :Ashley! :You'd better watch your step or she'll cast a spell on you. :I turned my teacher into a spoon. :I refer to my spells, and, yes, it's true: :While I don't have as many friends as you. :But I think you're nice and maybe we could be friends. :And if you say no, you're toast. :Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? :You'd better learn my name 'cause it's :Ashley! :Just remember this when you meet her on the street: :I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet. :I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet. :I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet. Ashley's Theme Song also appears in a slightly different version in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Gallery Game & Wario.jpg|Title Screen in Game & Wario. Gaming-game-and-wario-screenshot-4.jpg|Gameplay screenshot from Game & Wario. Ashley-smash-bros.jpg|Ashley as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Category:Wario characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mii Fighter Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes